A common type of heating device for use in an enclosed space is a type which utilizes coal or wood and is formed in a compact construction for producing heat by means of which the surrounding air is heated. While such stoves generally perform satisfactorily, they have at least one significant disadvantage. During the operation of such stoves, the outer walls of the stove are generally at a temperature which is not only uncomfortable when touched, but fequently can cause burning, particularly due to accidental contact by young children or the like. Furthermore, the elevated temperatures at which the outer walls of such stoves are maintained prevent the use of such stoves closely adjacent to the walls of a building structure due to the potential fire hazard. One of the most sensitive areas for the installation of heating apparatus such as stoves is in the mobile home field in that they are readily combustible, and confined spaces in a mobile home present a particularly severe hazard. Therefore, the requirments for the use of such stoves in mobile homes are particularly rigid, and they require exceptional precautionary measures, such as the provision of ducting for air from the exterior of the mobile home to the stove for combustion in order to prevent the unhealthy and extremely dangerous comsumption of the small quantity of air in such mobile homes. In addition, the typical stove on the market today, designed for mobile home installation, operates at such extreme temperatures at the outer surface so as to exceed acceptable or allowable limits prescribed for installation of such stoves against combustible surfaces in a mobile home.